The Beginning of The End
by Tea Diva
Summary: Reports of the Reapers laying waste to Earth has reached the Normandy.  Commander Shepard mobilizes her crew to prepare for the battle of a lifetime.  Takes place shortly after 'The Harvest' ends.


The recurring beeping issuing from the terminal roused Shepard. Untangling herself from the bedsheets and rising to her feet, she crossed the floor, clad only in her underclothing, went up the stairs and approached her computer. Its upright screen flashed orange, bathing the dog tags display Liara had given her in eerie light. Shepard called up the message; at seeing its contents, all lingering fatigue was banished.

"Garrus," she said, addressing the semi-concealed shape on the other side of the bed. Covers shifted, and a darkened figure sat up. Moments later he stood by her side. She silently gestured for the screen, watching his face as he read. His mandibles flared before he abruptly turned away. After rapidly pulling on his clothes, he activated his omni-tool, his voice grave as he requested to be put through to Palaven. He left without once looking back. Shepard forgave his rudeness.

She activated the intercom, speaking Miranda's name sharply. She answered, her voice crisp and clear despite the late hour. "I want everyone in the briefing room, now. Joker, you too." He acknowledged her and cut the the connection. Shepard donned her armor, flexing her fingers within her gauntlets. This wasn't going to be just any tactical discussion.

The corridor, usually quiet this time of night, hummed with midday activity as she stepped off the elevator onto the CIC deck. Echoes of a news report could be heard, small knots of personnel gathered behind seated fellows to watch. Many wore expressions of disbelief and denial; many more appeared simply stunned. After a moment a pair of men broke away for the armory. They dragged a crate of weapons onto the deck, their movements frantic yet determined as they rummaged. Shepard gave silent approval. They would need everyone for this fight.

Upon entering the briefing room she saw the team assembled around the table, all eyes on the visuals hovering in the space the hologram of the _Normandy _usually occupied. Images of terrible destruction flashed on the multiple screens. What was once identifiable as London, England, lay in utter ruin. Frightened people scrambled for cover from descending rubble of a collapsing building. All were wounded, bright red stains marring their clothing at chest, shoulder, arm or leg like brands. Sweeping past the burning buildings was a scene even more frightening to behold: thick, column-shaped objects cut across the debris-filled streets, the pace each set almost majestic in its malevolence. The Reapers had come to Earth.

Emily Wong's voice sounded over the images, her typically neutral tone revealing hints of stunned sorrow. "This is the sight in nearly every major city on Earth. All contact with ruling bodies has been lost; no one knows if anyone is even alive. Local law enforcement, teaming up with military officials that could be accounted for, have banded together to combat the chaos but have quickly found themselves outmatched. Summons to the Alliance and the Council are expected but remain unconfirmed-"

A blonde reporter, standing in front of a deserted shop on another screen, pointed toward the horizon. Beyond, a Reaper could be seen almost casually making its way to St. Peter's Basilica. "- destruction unlike anything in recorded human history. Sightings have been reported from Paris, Madrid, Berlin, Moscow, Oslo, Stockholm- Europe has been invaded-"

The screen beneath it displayed a dark haired man hiding beneath an overpass. Fires raged unchecked at his back. "Riots have been reported as chaos continues to grip the nation, the very Iworld/I, in the wake of this unprecedented attack..."

As the reports continued Shepard studied the faces of her human crew. Joker, Kelly and Kasumi stood watching the visuals in joint astonishment; Jacob's face looked carved of stone. Miranda's usually icy hauteur had given way for shock. Zaeed grimaced and shook his head, his throaty growl of, "Damned bastards," weighted with anger. But it was Jack's expression- a cross between vulnerable and enraged- that mirrored what was in Shepard's heart.

Her non-human allies were equally affected: Samara's eyes looked haunted, Tali's murmured, "Oh, Keelah," wrought with emotion. Mordin, often subject to constant movement, remained still for the duration, his head shaking at each new image of death. Thane, too, was still, taking in the sights before bowing his head over his clasped hands. Grunt paced behind the others, looking at the imagery with a feral gleam in his eyes. Legion's lone eye followed the video with rapid circular movements, its segmented 'head flaps' raised.

The doors opened, admitting Garrus. His mannerisms were as jerky as they had been while chasing Harkin. "Shepard, this is big," he began in rough tones. "They've been sighted nearing Palaven, Thessia, and Tuchanka. It'll only be a matter of time before they spread to the rest of Council space. We have to move, _now._"

This news brought a restless murmur through the assembled group. Miranda recovered her aplomb first, saying, "We're just one ship. There's no feasible way we could intercept them in time."

"Then what do you suggest?" Garrus snapped irritably. "We sit here and watch while the Reapers kill everyone?"

His response incited several others, each as emotional as the last. Shepard continued watching the screens, her eyes narrowing as a shaky image of a Reaper took up most of the main screen. Though she was certain it could not know it was being observed, or that she was the one doing the observing, nonetheless she felt it had her in its sights. It was enough to clear her mind.

"Enough," she barked, silencing her team. When she was certain all eyes were on her she resumed. "Joker, get back to the cockpit and plot a course for the Citadel." As he took his leave, Kelly at his heels, Shepard divided her gaze among the rest. "Back to your stations, people. I won't have us waste energy arguing twenty different plans of action. Save it for the Reapers."

Garrus lingered in the room after the others had left. Their eyes held for some moments, then he said, "I have to get home, Shepard. My mother-" he broke off and averted his gaze.

"I know," she responded softly, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I don't know what will happen once we reach the Citadel- hell, I don't know if it will even still _be_ there. But this thing is affecting us all. We have to stay strong for those depending on us. It's all we can do."

He digested this in silence. After a moment he heaved a sigh. "Right as usual," he murmured with a weary resignation she smiled at. He regarded her with some amusement. "Another walk into hell can't be that bad," he mused, and she laughed. Her hand slid from his shoulder, but Garrus caught it tightly within his. He stepped closer, trailing his fingers down the length of her cheek. "Just don't die on me again. I don't think Cerberus will be as willing to bring you back since you turned on the Illusive Man."

Tenderness wrapped in easy humor, that was Garrus. Shepard smiled fondly at him, then drew his forehead to hers. "Come on," she said after they had parted. "This battle's just begun."


End file.
